Polar Opposites
by KillerSockz
Summary: "Lips are like magnets"... Shizaya. A very in character ficlet in which the two of them battle with a law of physics. Rewritten a little.


Lips are like magnets.

Well, to be more precise, lips are like magnetic poles. In each individual, there is a concentrated line of force, either a negative or a positive, which is equal and completely opposite to that of another (and indeed, the two of them were equal and completely opposite eachother). Even children can come to understand magnetic force, when playing with magnets on refrigerators, or with little toy magnets in science class.

Everybody knows that, should opposite magnetic poles obtain a certain level of proximity, these poles will attempt to clash together with extreme force.

But it's not like Shizuo had meant for their faces to get to close in the midst of the fight, and by the look on his face, neither did the flea. Behind the dull aching of his bleeding fists, knuckles dotted with gashes and bits of metal, he actually _felt_ it.

The moment their noses touched, there was a static shock – a pull. It sprang to life in his chest, dipped into his belly, then diffused throughout the entirety of his body. It crackled through his veins, boiled his blood, and lingered like a ghost on the surface of his lips, which positively burned in response.

His lips, oh his lips. They tingled and pulsed. They were drawn downwards, as if the flea had his own gravitational pull, but Shizuo kept himself at a safe distance while in orbit. He strained against this imaginary force, though his ability to think clearly seemed to falter more and more as the seconds peeled away.

The first breath was taken by Izaya – a shaky inhale, meant to be something more like the start of a disdainful sigh, but ending up as a gasp. The thin, pale lips parted, and sucked in a small amount of cold air, but it was not enough to make his head stop spinning.

Panicked, Izaya looked upwards into Shizuo's eyes, trying to tell himself to run as soon as his legs rediscovered how to move. To be ready for the moment when the blond would manage to come to his senses and restart the onslaught.

Shizuo palmed the concrete wall he had Izaya pinned up against – while the act of pinning itself _had_ bore ill intention (of course), it was not _this_ intention. Not even remotely so, and yet here they were.

Although they were in the middle of a city, no noise could be heard. It was if the world was holding its breath, waiting for what was to come.

The louse made no move to escape – eyes clouded over and looking either through, or into Shizuo, his gaze close but his focus so very far – and Shizuo made no move to back away, although his mind reasoned that this was the most sensible course of action. Their bodies – their faces – were so close, that each could feel the heat radiating from the other. The two were so near that their shallow breath intermingled, trapped between them.

All Shizuo could do was stand there. He honestly felt paralyzed from the neck down, and the only part of him attempting movement was going in a direction he was _completely sure_ he didn't want to head. Their eyes locked, both expressing the same frustration concerning the situation, yet both completely helpless, and unable to flee and unwilling to surrender to the laws of magnetism. Shizuo started to lose himself in that hate filled gaze, unintentionally falling into the red pools, submerging himself in the madness. He made a fist against the wall and he forced himself to push away, but Izaya unintentionally followed him, the gap between their lips never lessening. The small, hot bit of stale air between them seemed to be charged with the same electricity that was running through their bodies, driving them madder each second.

No words were exchanged, but after several intervals in the eternity of the dizzying closeness, they came to an understanding. Somewhere inside them, both knew that resistance was no longer an option. Even stronger than their mind's fervid protests, their lips, their bodies, and their _entire beings craved it with a burning fervor. _

Shizuo's hand slipped from the wall to Izaya's shoulder, trailing it down it to the man's lower back in a sordid caress, and they closed their eyes, letting the laws of magnetism take over.

x.x.x.x

Hope you enjoyed this tiny thing. I've been trying to get it out of my brain for three days now, it's been driving me crazy. Hopefully with this done, it'll leave me alone.

Don't review! (*reverse psychology*)


End file.
